Ben 10 greenflare
by bulk Locke the the grim head
Summary: for every action there's a reaction some good some bad. what if Gwen had the omnitrix and her magic . but what about Ben Tennyson what if he was a hacker join Ben and his partner hackmon on the way to become legends as they work to make hackmon a royal Knight and to keep both worlds safe
1. chapter 1

hey guys what's up bulklock here . so this my first Ben 10 preparer for fusion and other stuff I will be baseing this off digimon cyber sleuth and fusion I'm gonna try not to divert from the canon and I'm not gonna describe how Gwen's aliens look because you your probably only reading this if your a ben10 fan and have seen digimon. I will describe the digimon. and also most of Gwen's forms are just deal versions of course however alien x is genderless but does have the same Slim form of a girl. also the parring is Ben x hope or charmcaster as she goes by. because I think the parring is not getting enough action out's side of harems or rebound fics she will be 12 but still the same height Ben and Gwen will a bit taller

I don't own Ben 10 or digimon

 _digimon attack_

 _thoughts_

 _digifusion_

 _on to the_ Story

no pov.

 **in every multiverse there is a hero and for this universe it's Ben 10 wielder of the** **omnitrix hero of the universe there storys of this hero. hero,villan or antihero. this young man has saved the universe several times all with a certain wrist watch but there is one universe with a different kind of Ben one with ties to a world where few Hero's have been. a world known as the digital world.**

 **Ben's pov.**

Freedom it's something we all want but what is freedom I always believed freedom was in our actions

it's why I became a hacker.

now your probably thinking oh no I'm a criminal in jail but not quite and there's two reasons why. one I'm the best hacker in the world

second I've never committed a crime oh sure I've hacked NASA the CIA and the white house. but I've never stolen something or commtied any other crimes just left funny videos and cute cat videos . I hacked those place for the thrill of it as well because it's pretty funny

when it comes to hacking I'm a genius every thing else not so much . but you know what I'm getting ahead of my self my names Ben tenyeson or as the place I've hacked know me as greenflare and. you know something I've never been outside of bellwood so when my grandpa said we were going on a road trip I jumped at the chance expecting adventure. what I didn't expect was my cousin Gwen coming along,ruining my planes and her getting a alien watch that that turned her into a aliens.

which leads us to where we at now at the moment my life truly changed forever .

I'm going for a walk said a boy with brown hair emerald eyes wearing a white shirt with large black line down the the middle with drown cargo shorts wearing a green jacket with a white circle with a green flame inside of it. _(his alien. force jacket but instead of a 10 there's a green flame inside of it)_ this was Ben 10

but grampa said not to leave camp said (a young girl around the the same age with a orange haired and lighter green eyes girl with a blue hairclip fiddling with a big bulky wristwatch

that was primarily black with a grey color with a grey or black dial as the with a hourglass symbol that glowed purple. she wore a blue raglan shirt with a cat. logo on her chest she also wore a white pair of capries as she a pair of white shoes with dark blue stripes. this was Gwen Ben's cousin. who with the watch she got Ealier today could turn into aliens.

whatever I'm going anyway better than. being stuck here with you dweeb. I said she and I have never gotten along _I'd hacke her but she family and I love my family even my dweeb of a cousin._ what ever dofuss get in trouble for all I care . she said as she as she looked up only to notice he was already gone as she snorted dofuss. as she went back to tinkering with watch.

 **Ben's pov...**

 _stupid cousin I thought to myself._ as I walked small trail for a second I just stopped for a sec and sighed guess my master plan of going off on my own is shot said to myself

I prefer being alone with my version freedom which meant no responsibility and knowing I wasn't good with people. call me a loner but it's true and it's like I had any friends. I mean I'm a hacker what do expect I'm still a criminal even if nobody knows it beside I'm not the hero type like my cousin and. well people need a hero not sum punk as walked around lost in my thoughts that's when I heard it, **(help)** I stopped who's there come out. nobody came the forest was quiet awell I sighed but I stilled listened, **(HELP)** this time I heard it clear as day. hold on! I yelled as I started to run tword's the injured voice

I jumped over logs and rocks without stopping until I tripped over and started to roll down a hill. ahh I yelled I stopped rolling ow said as got up okay I'm never doing that again. as near a stream was static like dragon figure that looked like it was in pain. hey are okay I asked kneeling infront of it. **please help me I can't move.** hold on I'll help you I said _. but what do I do I have to help him but I don't know how_ I thought to myself. all of a sudden a green portal appeared in front of me. inside I could hear a voice. **Human do you want to save your friend.** of course I want to save him please help me. **Very well what is you name human.** it's Ben, Ben tenyeson. **Very well young Ben use this fusion loader wisely.** It said as a emerald colored box like device withe a screen at the top a circle of buttons in the middle an't two black lines under the screen ( _think Mikey's fusion loader but instead red and white, it's green and black)_ _what is this thing I asked myself as I fealt tired started to pass out._ the last was that little static figure turn in energy and flow into the box like device.

 **Ben's** **pov..**

 **4 minnutes later**

ugh my head hurts I said to myself as I looked I noticed I was still at the creek. _Was it all a dream I thought to myself_. **Hey** **Ben!** I looked around but no one was there. **Down here** the voice said as I looked down I saw the same retangcular device on the ground as I looked at it I knowticed the screen was glowing. **Hey there.** Who the heck are you i asked? **if you wanna know just point your fusion loader in front of you and say realize.** truth be told with the day I was having I just shrugged my shoulders pointed the device and realize! all of a sudden energy pops and forms a little dragon with white armored skin, horns as well as a red cloack with goggles embedded into it.

 **Hi I'm** **Hackmon** **your knew partner!** it said cheerfuly. I mearly rubbed my eyes and shook my head, **_wait_** **_my what!_** I yelled.

Arthur's notes so what y'all think are description to long did I miss spell something I want your honest opinion. oh and stay tuned for chapter 2 **_Roar of hackmon!_**

till next time this is bulklock the grimhead rolling out!


	2. the roar of hackmon an army is born

hey guys bulklock with chapter 2 where we finally get some action . just to you let you Guys know in episode 26 , back with a vengeance. there will be a spin off of one of my favorite digivolution

from the anime. for all you loyal readers also just to let you guys know Ben is not going to ultra powerful digimon highest he'll get is two megas. but that's not until alien force. also shout out to : **jss2141** thanks for the advice and your review

and just to let you guys know I don't own digimon or ben10 if digimon would be a bit less cheese and Ben would be a bit more serious like in Ultimate alien. now now let's Roll.

 **digimon attack**

 **digimon talking**

 _thinking_

talking

no pov...

okay let me get this straight

Ben said. As he cluching is fingers on the the bridge of his nose in frustration and disbelief. your a digital monster or a digimon for short. From a world made of digital data and I am supposedly your new partner he asked? **yep and that means your the key to my dream of becoming a royal Knight.** hackmon said completely oblivious to Ben's frustation. Ben took a deep breath and then let out an sigh as if he had given up on all logic. okay so what exactly is royal Knight I mean I can probably guess what it is by the name but what exactly is it he asked .

 **They're the protectors of the digital world and serve lord Yggdrasil. in fact my teacher gankoomon was actually one of them and ever since i was young I've wanted to be one.** hackmon eyes shined with stars.it was clear he admire his teacher.

so then where is he shouldn't you be with him he asked. as hackmon looked down sadly. **not long after my training was completed a disaster struck the digital world he and the other royal Knights tried to stop it. I wanted to come with him but he told me I wasn't strong enough and that I still had one last lesson to learn something I had to learn on my own . but he and the other Knights stopped the disaster however the digital world was split into several zones and the knights were lost. after that I traveled the world avoiding other digimon in hopes of finding out that final lesson and completeing it.**

 **Ben's pov...**

wow that's some story I told him. **I know he said**. but why are you in our world then, I asked? **I picked a fight with a powerful digimon named Skullgreymon he said.**

oh I said so what are you gonna now I asked him. truth be told i fealt bad for the guy being stuck in a new world must not be very fun. **Actually I was hoping I could stay with you know since we're partners and all that now** he said trying his best to do puppy eyes. it didn't work very well. I simply sighed,look I got no problem with Coming along but my grandpa and cousin can't find out about you I said. **That's okay I can,** , He suddenly interrupted as the earth shook slighty and there was a small explosion in the distance . what was that I asked. **I don't know but it came from that direction come on.** he said as we took off.

 **Time skip...**

As we arrived at where the explosion happened we noticed the area was completely destroyed many trees were ripped out however most of them were either sliced or obliterated there were craters every were creating an open field. and in the middle of the field were two creatures.

the biggest was a bipedal dinosaur with red eyes , covered in mostly blue scales. it had five fingers on each hands and three toes on its feat. it had white fur on its arms,mouth and belly. except for the blue **V** shaped fur on its chest. it had a single horn above its noes and two horns on the back of his head the latter of ewhich formed a v shape angel. the second was vastly different. it was a. Android like creature.

What are those things I asked as hackmon stood next to me. **Those aren't creatures they'er Digimon**!

What! you know these guys I asked him. **Not personally but I do of them** he said **. ( The big Dino guy is veedramon , a champion vaccine digimon,this mythical dragon that even with the vastness of the digitalworld is rarely encountered. with excepition of it being called veedramon due to the v on its chest, the rest of its way 0f life is a mystery. but it has the power to be as strong an ultimate, and you better watch out for its v-Nova blast .** hackmon explained)

 **( The other guy is andromon an ultimate vaccine data, type. he's an Android digimon that poseses great fighting strength that can destroy a digimon below ultimate in one hit but he's most devastating with his special attacks, lightning blade, and Gatling missile.** hackmon said)

 ** _lightning blade_**! andromon yelled as his sword as a blade of lightning was shot from his arm however his movements were slow, it was clear he was exushusted which mad it easy for veedramon to dodge it allowing him charge andromon **. ahhh.** andromon yelled as he was slammed into a tree argarh veedramon roared at him. we've got to help him come on hackmon. I yelled as I ran tword's andromon. **Right I take care of veedramon**. he said as he charged veedramon, ( ** _Teen Ram_** ) hackmon yelled as he rotated his tali like a drill and thrusted into veedramon gut. as I got to andromon it looked like he was straight to get up. Hey you okay I asked him. **I'm okay thank you ,ah** Ben Tenyeson I told him **, thank you Ben I am in your debt.** don't mention it I told him. However the conversation was interrupted as hackmon was thrown right next to us. hackmon are you okay I asked him as he stood up. **Ugh,this guy is really tough why is he so angry?** hackmon asked. **I don't know I was just walking around after arriving in this world and he came out of nowhere and attacked me and it appears we are to weak to stop him andromon said .** but there are Pepole near by they'll get hurt if we don't stop him. **but how even if we work together we'd only be** **beaten** hackmon said. _Dang it what do we do._ ithought to myself thats when I remember **flashback...**

 **Use this fusion loader wisely.** as my loader glowed green. hackmon, andromon do you trust me I asked them ,

hackmon: **yes,** andromon : **very well** he said. thanks I said back to them as I raised my fusion loader and shout out to the and **Digifuise! (transformation Scene. **_this happens like in the digimon fusion show_ **as hackmon in position glowing white) Hackmon ready,** next was andromon

 **weapons checked locked and loaded he yelled.** _(this is when they fuse together)_

 _the two became lights andand began merging together creating a new figure._ this figure was as tall as andromon how ever unlike andromon this was pure mechanical hover it had the look of a humanoid dinosaur it was a white color with red out lining it's arms we long with what appeared to be a large hidden blade attached to a long chain wrapped around it's left arm. it's right arm was bigger than the left with a large fist that seem to rotate. legs were long with medium sized spikes pertruding out of the legs down to its human like feet feet. on its chest pointing out of a hole was a short but bulky cannon. pertruding out of its backwas a long mechanical tail on the end of it was what appeared to be small laser shaped like a spear it head was shaped like hackmon's but a bit more humanoid and Sharper eyes and a face guard covering it's mouth

as it stopped transfoming

it yelled **HackmonX2!** **(end transforming sequence** as hackmonX2 stood their in all its glory. I stood there staring at him in awe, okay that's really cool I said to myself **. This is incredible he's fused us into one Andromon.** I heard hackmonX2 say. Apparently however veedramon was not impressed and tried to attack with a punch him to send him flying keyword tried. considering hackmonX2 caught his fist with ease I knew we were gonna win this.

 **Nice try big guy. how a bout I give you a taste of your own.** HackmonX2 said as he reared his fist as it began to spin extremely fast like a drill. **Spiral fist!** he yelled as he punched veedramon in the gut sending fly in in to the trees. Alright guys I yelled as I threw my hand in the air and did a little cheer. as they separated back to o their original forms. you guys okay I asked walking up to them. **we're fine** Andromon said, **speak for yourself I heared that the fusion loader could fuse digimon together but I never though it would happen.** hackmon said. so what now what are you gonna do now Andromon.

 **I don't know I've only arrived in this world yesterday.** he said as hackmon looked at him **well why don't you stay with us.**

Huh I said. **well yay me and andromon can stay in the fusion loader like I did before you let me out remember** he said. now that I thought about it he was right .

I sighed alright but on one condition we can't tell my grandpa or cousin about I said. the two just looked at each other **. deal** they said. aright now how do put you two in here i said pointing at my loader **. just say reload** hackmon said. oh okay reload guys I said as they went into the fusion loader. as I looked at the loaded with a smile before walking before walking back to camp.

 **timeskip** whoa what happened I asked looking around. your cousin got in a fight with a robot said a large old man with silver hair wearing a hawian shirt. speaking of which where were you he asked. I just went for a walk i said. okay well get changed and get to bead okay. sure grampa I said. as I got ready for bead I looked down at my new Fusion loader. _with hackmon and andromon by my side my nothing will stop my planes._ I thought to my self as fell asleep dreaming of future adventures.

So what do you guys think

also the fusion scene if you want a better description look up digimon fusion scene on YouTube. also I don't think I described hackmon very well last chapter look him up online you'll see him til next let's ROLLOUT


	3. chapter 3

hey guys bulklock here coming out with chapter 3.

and to jss2141: his plans are a secret but you will get hints be that are hidden in this chapter read it real closely . his big plan will start in the episode Kevin 11. also about Ben personalty Is a sort a anti,hero like arata sanda from the cyber sleuth games as for the generals like mikey and Christopher they will not meet ben this is not really a crossover but a bit more of au. I don't own Ben 10 also I just got back from camping so sorry If I'm late on updates or reviews.there are hints to Ben's plan. now let's ROLLOUT!

 **no pov...**

all I'm saying is that I at least should of gotten a thank you.Gwen said looking out the window . she had just got done saving people from a burning building and stoping robbers as heatblast however the watch had timed out

oh let it go dweeb Ben said

on the computer looking at cool motorcycles. At least you caught the robbers right. shut up dofuss Gwen snapped at him. now now Ben's right Gwen. being a hero isn't about getting thanks or fame it's about helping people. grandpa Max said. I know but still a thanks would be nice.

 ** _(we all know the seen with animo and the landlord right because I'm gonna skip it)_**

well here we are Megamart

 ** _scene skip_**

all right we got every thing we need right Max asked. yes grandpa ben said good let's go he said. **Boom!** the store shook. when Ben and the others arrived to scene they saw some guy on a mutant frog. he was an old guy with almost green skin and what appears to be a arrange device on his head. Behold the genius of doctor animo he yelled clearly mad . now witness my genius he yelled as his helmet flower and shot some gerbales thus mutating them into mutant monsters. now go my parents and get my supplies he yelled as the beast attacked.

 **Time skip...**

anything yet Gwen asked Ben. not yet Ben said . I can't believe I couldn't get that book I wanted and the fact that all Ben wanted was a bunch of fruits Gwen said with her cheeks puffed . now enough of that think of the good you did Max said. what do even need all that fruit for any way Gwen said. you have hobbies I have mine. what ever Gwen said. got it Ben said what you got Ben Max asked apparently animo was a vetrinarin who did horrible experments behind scenes and was up for a popular awared but when he didn't win he flipped and vowed vengeance

he hasn't been seen since Ben said. sounds familiar Gwen Ben said. Gwen just glared at him. waite he said washington BC right so he's going to the national history museum Gwen said good job you two let's go Max said.

 **Time skip by a lot**

Ben! Max yelled forget about me get animo I'll catch up Ben yelled.

 ** Ben's pov...**

 _finally there gone now it's time for me to deal with bird brain._ I thought to myself

as I grabbed the bird by the leg and bit it. as it let go I quickly realized that was a mistake as I fell from the sky. ahhhhh I yelled as the parrot dived down on me prepared to eat me. then I stopped as something caught me it turned out tto be a large bird with Ram like horns. who the heck are you i asked. I'm aquilamon he said don't worry kid I got you thanks I said as we landed and hackmon and andromon realized. **No** **problem we were looking for you anyway** he said as two others joins him one was a lion type man and the other was like a tank with guns for arms and tank treads and a long tank barrel as a nose . **greetings I'm Leomon and these two are tankmon and aquliamon** he said . Chaaaa! the patriot screeched. **it's coming back** hackmon said. **we need to fuse will you joins us.** andromon asked all three noded. then let's do thisI yelled. **_transformation sequence)_**

hackmon I yelled **:ready**

andromon **: yes sir**

Leomon : **of course**

 ** _Digifuise_** I yelled as the fused to to form a new being. ( it was similar to HackmonX2 but more beast like its head looked dragon like it had a a horn the size of a katana had a lion's on the top as like a mane on its neck it's hands and claws on its hands and feet on its back were two mounted cannons with a spiraling barrel

as it yelled out to **.) HackmonX3.**

 _as aquilamon an_ _d tankmon fused they resembled a metal bird with bull horns on its head while it's entire body was like a machine it'beak and face was organized along the wings were thrusters at the tip of the wings were little miniguns as it shouted_ **war,aquliamon**

now guys take it out. **spiral cannon.** HackmonX3 shouted as its m9unnted cannons fired spiral beams.

 **gliding bullets. war,aquliamon**shouted he fired multiple rounds of energy bullets. as they blasted the bird knocking it out of the sky well that was fun I said so why did you guys help us. **we knew you had and wanted to join you** Tankmon said. I sighed and figured that was the reason. fine you guys can come i said. **you know Ben if keep letting digimon join you then why not form an army** hackmon said. an army I said quite surprised. **in deed I heard tales of other army's in the digitalworld like the fusion fighters** **who work to protect zones from** **bagra** andromon said. I thought about it hard and made up my mind. sure but we have own agenda to guard this world but to also protect the digital one from humans i said. do you guys understand. they all noded. good then here's the plan I said as we all huddled together. **that's a bold plan Ben** Tankmon said. **it's** **risky even even if you have us** aquilamon said. **the** **chances of pull this off with out us is astronomical** andromon said. I know and honestly I was scraping the idea when my cousin got that watch **which is a big reason it might not work even with us were a lot stronger than her aliens but she's got more varity than us** hackmonsaid. then we'll grow get new members with more abilitys but if we want complete our objectives this the only way I said. they all noded. **But what do we call ourselves**

 **every army needs a name** Leomon said. **what about GreenFlare** Hackmon suggested. my hacker name I said confused why. **simple we are the flame that burns away all evil and our spirits shine as brilliantly as an emerald** hackmon said. Alright then all those in favor of the name greenflare I said everyone raised their hand wing or claw . then it's decided today we are officially the greenflare army I said with a small fist bumped and a large. **yeah** they all shouted hackmon did a llittle dance and andromon and Leomon gave small smiles.

 ** _time skip_**.

let me go I deserve that award , I want it, I've got it coming to me animo yelled as the police put him in the police car. some how that sounds familiar Gwen said yeah it does Ben said. it took a bit but after a quick ride on aquilamon he got there just in time to see animo arrested. by the the way Ben I got you something for you know for not coming to get you she said with a small smile. I told you guys to go on without me he said. I know but still she said as she handed him something. thanks but he said as looked down his eyes went wide. no way a super sumo slamers delux golden card this is incrediblely rare where did you get this he asked. I grabbed it before the building collapsed she said with a smirk. thank you really Ben said sincierly

sumo slamers were the only thing that mad him feel like a kid. due to not having any real human friends . thanks she said walking off.

 **Ben's pov**

 _thanks Gwen but this doesn't Change anything nothing you do will stop me. i thought to myself as I watched her walk off_

 ** _hey guys bulklock here sorry if it seems rushed I wrote this on a mountain with no service during a camping Friday through most of sunday lucky I'm able to write this at all as you noticed in chapter two i did a little info drop describeing two digimon levels and basic info I did this with Wikipedia unlike now with no internet how ever I feel I did pretty good so let me know also i recommend iron Dragon Asta. as well as httyd a with fairy tail with the hiccup and the gang as wizards or Vikings. as well the first generation which is a my hero academia fanfic au till next time bulklock the grimhead_ _now let's_** **ROLLOUT**


	4. the Kraken and the under water Dino

**_hey guys bulklock here and I've ran into a slight problem with this story. you see I've been doing this off of memory and YouTube and I have two problems 1: is that on YouTube I can't find a good episode beyond sideeffects . 2:my memory is not that good so I'm just gonna do my best and until we reached the side-effects episode once it's done this story will go on hiatus. but don't worry that's a long way from now. also in looking for someone to do a reading the book or watching the show version of this fanfic. I've read a lot of fanfics. but have never seen one for Ben 10 so just PM me If you want. also I forgot to mention how tall HackmonX3 is he's the same as omnishoutmon. I don't own Ben 10 or digimon I do own the fusions. now LET'S ROLLOUT!_**

 ** _NO POV..._**

""CANONBALL "" Ben yelled as he jumped into the lake.""aww yeah ten for ten Ben said to himself. ""nice going dofuss now hurry up grampa said its time for bed Gwen said. ""yeah yeah I'll be out in a second. ""unless a lake monster gets me he laughed. ""what ever idiot she said.as she walked to the the RV. ""Haha a monster in the lake get real. he never saw it coming.

 ** _Ben's pov..._**

 _monster in the lake get real theres no such thing_.

i thought to myself. Suddenly I felt something grabed my foot . uh-oh i said as It dragged me under water. Water clouded my vision as I tried to grab my fusion loader.but I could'nt move my hands or arms I kicked and kicked I didn't what it did all I knew was that I was running out of air **FAST**! Then suddenly it let go but it was to late as I blacked out the last thing I saw was a dino like creature swimming towards me.

As I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was a monster like with lots of teeth starring down at me. **""Hay there it said.** ahhh! I yelled as I bolted up and scored away. **"" relax I'm not gonna hurt yay I just saved your sorry behind""** It said. ""who the heck are you i yelled! **("I'm Coelamon** **A champion level data digimon were ancient fish digimon who live in dark depths of the sea. our bodies are protected by our hard scaly skin. being ancient fish we poseses Dino digimon attributables we lunge at opponents with a large Set of sharp teeth for our special attack ancient bite.)** _(I don't know how to describe him but look him up his picture isn't to hard to find.)_ ""well it's nice to meet coelamon but a where's my fusion loader I asked? **Doc's got it in the lab. come on I'll take ya to him .** ""lab? just where are we anyway? **""we're in a cave in the lake Doc's been able to make a makeshift lap from any wrecked ships and tech I salvage. you wouldn't believe some of the stuff he's made** he chuckled. "oh I said as we came upon an opened part of the cave like something from batman. with tech all around and thats when I saw five familiar figures. "guys I yelled **""Ben** they all yelled as they came towards . **"" you alright man we saw what happened to us man.** hackmon asked. "im good hackmon what about you guys I asked?

 **"" we are fine Datamon and Coelamon have great host.** Leomon said. ""Datamon I asked? **""indeed I have.** said a voice behind me.as I looked behind me I saw a small machine digimon _(i don't know how to describe what he looks like just look him up)_ "" you're Datamon I asked? **"" indeed he is** Andromon said. **(" Datamon is a an ultra small virus therapeutic machine digimon that was once a vaccine digimon that repairs crashed computers until he was attacked by a powerfpowerful virus digimon.)** **""pleasure to meet your acquaintance Mr tennsyon .** nice to meet you to but we have to get back before my cousin and grandpa think I've gone missing. **""nonsense I've already taken care of it thanks to a solid hologram .** Datamon said ""okay but why are we here. I asked? " **ah good question you see when we first arrived in this world coelamon was barely able to keep me alive due to an it was thanks to the Kraken the thing that grabed you in the water. brought us here to this cave where we made our home .** datamon said "okay but what does that have to do with us I asked? **"" you see there are poachers here under the guise of group known as fish for friends they've taken the Kraken eggs with the help of a ultimate level digimon.** okay but I can't breath under water plus I'm trying to make sure my family doesn't find out I'm a general I said **"especially until the plan is initiated** hackmon said. **"" yes, yes your friends have already told me of your predicament and your plan which I might add is quite bold for someone your age** Datamon said. **""yeah I'll admit kid you got guts because that plan of yours will changes lives not just yours** coelamon said _""I know""i thought to_ myself. this whole thing wouldn't just affect me but Gwen grampa not to mention mom and dad back home. **"" which is why we need your help. Neither myself or coelamon can fight them. I can't leave the cave and coelamon isn't strong enough to fight the poachers and the digimon helping them** Datamon said. ""okay but that still doesn't help me breath under water or keep my identity a secret I said. **already** **taken care while you were asleep I created the tools you'll need to get the job done** Datamon said

as he walked towards a tube like container and opened it. and showed me what was inside.what are these I asked? **your disguise** he said.

 ** _small time skip later_**

""well what do you guy's think i asked? **""wheew** **looking sharp Ben** Tankmon said. I now wore a long black long coat that went down to my ankles with thick green lines going down my arms with black combat boots,around my neck was a VR headset around my neck on the back of the coat was an emerald dragon that was shaped like hackmon breathing emerald fire. To tie it all together on my left hand was a fingerless glove with the same symbol on the back of my coat on my palm. _(author note it's the outfit the main character of digimon hackers memory wears but black and green instead of blue and white_ ""so what am I wearing I asked Datamon?

 **""what your wearing are two things the VR set are to hide your face and voice know make it a bit deeper. as well as to help you with your hacking. the glove is a little invention of mine call the flareglove it's designed to turn your body cyber**. **_""WHAT!_** we all yelled. **""Relax its nothing life endangering. plus it's the key to breathing under water since you'd be digital. like a digimon since were not flesh and blood we don't need are. plus with you'll be able to enter data streams in the form of a power I call connect jump plus it with hacker skills like stealth hide"" the appicationtion of such a power are astronomical andromon said.** ""you got that right I said. **""so Ben want do you think** aquilamon asked? As I looked myself over a big smirk came upon my face. "" I think it's time the greenflare army made its debut.

 ** _time skip... Gwen pov (bet y'all didn't see that coming did you._**

 _a simple trip to the lake was that to much to ask for_ i thought to myself. I don't expect to fight some poacher over see monster eggs as ripjaws . "" give up your not getting the eggs i said. "" I don't think so freak you see I got something you don't Jonah said. "" and what's that I asked. ""back up he said. "NOW! he yelled. as a small ball like creature with arms and legs wearing red boxing with metal studs on it's and red boots which have a steel cap with three claws. and punched me the face then suddenly **BOOM!**

as I was sent into a wall just barely dodgeing the Kraken.

""ugh what is that thing I said. "" I see you've met my my little friend mamemon Jonah said. "" he's been such a help with this operation. "" _that things got a good punch on it._ I thought to myself judging by how hard it hit me it would take fourarms or Diamondhead to beat it ripjaws doesn't have the physical strength to beat them. _ghaa! what do I do_ i thought to myself. as mamemon changed me. **Spiral cannon.** a loud powerful voice s go shouted as mamemon was hit with two spiral shaped blast sending it into the ground. **Mamemon!** Jonah shouted who did that he yelled. ""nice shot HackmonX3. a voice said behind us. as we all turned to the voice our eyes went wide. standing in front of us was a was a mechanical huminoid but more beast had the look of a humanoid dinosaur it was a white color with red out lining it's arms we long with what appeared to be a large hidden blade attached to a long chain wrapped around it's left arm. it's right arm was bigger than the left with a large fist that seem to rotate with claws for fingers . legs were long with medium sized spikes pertruding out of the legs down to its pertruding out of the legs down to its human like feet feet. on its chest pointing out of a hole was a short but bulky cannon. pertruding out of its backwas a long mechanical tail on the end of it was what appeared to be small laser shaped like a spear it's head was shaped like dinosaur but a bit more humanoid and Sharp eyes and a face guard covering it's mouth it had a horn the size of a katana on it's back were two mounted cannons with spiral shaped barrels. on its shoulder was a young man with in a black long coat with green stripes going down his arms on his head he wore a VR set with a strange device in his left hand."" hey who are you friend or foe I yelled to him as he looked down on me.

 ** _Ben's pov..._**

as I looked down on my cousin I mental took a deep breath. "" who I am doesn't matter all that matters is that right now I'm your ally.

""what does that mean! she yelled. it means that you take the poacher while i take the digimon. ""Digimon she said to herself. as I looked at mamemon. ""Mamemon you do not belong here and it is clear that you have hostile intentions as such I'm sending you back to the digital world I said as it glared at me and the fusion loader in my hand. as it charged mewith a grin on its face. ** Smiley Bomb **. it yelled as it fired it's glove ""HackmonX3 take him out. **Spiral fist!** he yelled as the attacks almost collide mememons attack explodes. forceing us back as it comes around and socks hackmonx3 in the face sending us back quite a bit. **"" you guys are jokeing if you think you can catche me nobody can** he said as mamemon said.

"" **hold still you little jerk** hackmonx3 yelled **. "" make me** mamemon yelled. as the two continued to dodge each others attack. "" guys got to calm down and think let him. **"" right**. hackmonx3 said as he took a deep breath and listened. **nananabobob. mamemon said as he charged us prepared to use smiley bomb.** "" NOW I yelled. **Spiral fist!** HackmonX3 yelled as we finaly caught mamemon in our attack sending him flying out of the lake. **""impossible how did you catch meeee!** he yelled as he went fu flying. "" Well that takes there of that I said. **""we better check up on Gwen** hackmonx2 said. ""your right let's go I said.

 ** _time skip..._** ** _Ben's pov_**

""well, we'll I see you handled your part well I said. from the top of the wreckage . she had just left Johan. ""who are you and why did you help me,she said. ""very well since you helped me out I suppose who I am I said as. she looked at with her eyes narrowed. "" I am Zaxon leader of the greenflare army I said as. I threw a plastic card with greenflare's symbol on it I had made them as calling cards for hacking.

""what are you she said. All I did was smirk at here. ""you think your the only one with power Gwen you've become apart of a bigger universe you just don't know it yet I said. as I activited stealth hide and dissapered

 ** _time skip No pov_**

after switching out with the fake Ben got back to the others. "" have you found anything Ben. Gwen asked

""yeah but your not gonna like it. ""just tell me ALREADY! she yelled.

""now, now gwen calm down gwen. go ahead Ben.

"" aparantly the guys you met is world famous. ""well that cool right Gwen said.

""except this guy is a world famous hacker. this dude's hacked everything NASA foretnox the Pentagon and the white house you name.

"" so is he dangerous gwen asked. ""well I don't know this dud hasn't done anything illegal besides hacking. wherever he hacks he only leaves funny videos and cute cat pictures he doesn't steal or anything Ben said. "" well regardless of if he's dangerous or not I doubt that's the last time we'll see him grandpa Max said. "" I wonder what to that little guy he was fighting mamemon right Ben said? "" I don't know last I saw of him. He was sent fly by Zaxon hopefully he's gone for good Gwen said. _yeah hopefully_ Ben thought ton himself.

 ** _meanwhile in the forest where mamemon landed._**

 **agh dang that stupid general for getting in my way I guess the rumors of fusion army in the real world were true after all . all well at lest I got what I need** he said with an evil smirk. **that idiot Jonah didn't know he was being used the whole time thanks to his greed I was able to obtain all the energy I need to obtain my true form** he said as he began to glow and chang in his place stood a. what looked like an evil version of pinocio with a large weapon that looked like a cross between hammer and a gun. _(wikapida can't tell me how to describe him so look him up._ ) **get ready world the dark master puppetmon is back. it's time to gather the others hopfuly there at the same level and this time no one will stop me ahahahah.** he laughed to world full of malice.

arthours notes so what did you guys think was it good

I feel like the fight scene should have been better hopfuly the next one will be better also to those that quote Ben said. have a data cookie :) but seriously the flareglove allows to do the hacker skills see in the cyber sleuth games.

til next time this is bulklock the grimhead ROLLING,OUT


	5. old people aliens and a skull oh my !

hey guys bulklock here hopefully you guys are enjoying the story I've been thinking about other story's I've read but you know I've never read an superhero oc origin story on fanfics. and I've Been thinking about doing a Fairytail self inserted I'm not sure yet which I'm gonna do so you can I'm going to let you guys decide

leave your answer in the review section just put in review either" oc hero,or self mage," were also a few episodes away from charmcaster yay anyway I don't own Ben 10 or digimon now let's ROLL!

 ** _no pov,_**

meanwhile at a Gas Station. a large towtruck two men got ready to make a heist. Max turns a Etty our to see the largest of the two

"out of the way grandpa I've got a major Withdraw to make he said as he threw Max to the ground.

 ** _meanwhile in the station.._**

"You got any cookies and cream"Ben asked "yeah sure kid"the the old employee said. "what about you girly"he asked gwen. she was about to answer when she heard what was outside a smirk can upon her face "I'm about to go rockyroad" she quiped as turned on the watch and turned into a green lines but primarily black with a White underbelly. **_(A/n it's just regular upgrade)_**

 ** _scene change.._**

as the second man was about put his foot to the gas something changed as upgrade's face appeared at the wheel. "Your request has been denied"she said. as she threw him out of the truck and unmerged with the truck. "nice work gwen"max said. As Ben came out with his ice cream

and stood next to gwen. "so where to next grandpa" ben asked. "were heading to visit your aunt Vera for the weekend"he said as Ben choked a bit on his ice cream. and screamed in his head _boring old aunt Vera no_!

 ** _scene change in the RV,_**

"I don't see the big deal is I like aunt Vera" gwen said.

"yeah because you and a 70 year old lady have the same interest" Ben snarked. whatever dork she snapped back.

 ** _scene change,_**

"it's been years since I've seen Max and the kids why don't you stop on by" Vera said. "I'd like that" Marty said as he went turned on TV only to be wrapped in chains and attacked by a green slime creature.

 ** _timeskip,_**

"this is gonna be boring here there idea of fun is probably watching he said to himself when something caught his eye some old man had jumped off his roof and did a back flip. " _okay that's odd something up around here._ " Ben thought to himself. Max so good to see you again" Vera it's been awhile so good to see you again".

indeed come in come in she said as they came in.

Ben looked at the window next door only to see Marty roar at him. _"well somebody friendly_ _something's defently up_ "he thought to himself. neither noticed was a green worm like creature starring at Ben.

 **scene change,**

"sniff,sniff why do old people hours always smell like cooked socks"he said to himself. **later at dinner.**

"so Vera what's the brown chunks in this Max asked as he took a bite. "porkchop and bits of cauliflower"she said. both ben and gwen looked at each other as both eyed the the gell in disgust."hey I'm gonna use the restroom"ben said. "okay be right back"vera said.

 ** _Ben's pov,_**

As I closed the bath room door he sighed in relief deactivated the hologram on his clothes revealing my Zaxon outfit. _"glad that over time to get to work"_ I though to himself. as I pulled out his Fusion loader. "hey datamon have you finished the solid hologram" i asked? **yep I've built it in to your VR mask just push the button on your left** **side."** "excellent I said as I deployed the my substitute as a hologram."you know what to do I said" as it nodded at me and left the room as I activited my cyberbody it took awhile but I manged to get the hang of it and abilitys that came with like stealth hide and security which mad a barrier that can block bullets and energy blast.

 _"now to find out what's going on in this place "_ I thought to myself as I went out the window but not before catching a glimpse of something following me. sticking to the ally ways and bushes I could see that these people weren't human from what I saw only aunt Vera wasn't one of them. "I don't get it though I'm getting four digimon signatures on my loader but I haven't see any thing and it's alright past night if it wasn't for my cyberbody I'd be asleep right now. **"maybe the fusion loader was mistaken"** Aquilamon said. " **impossible the radar system I installed works perfectly fine I've checked it twice"** datamon said.

"shhh be quite guys" I told them as I listened. "I know your there" I said. as a catpillar like digimon appeared from a bush behind me it had long anntena ten legs and pink claws an ant like mouth and a weird symbol on its head . **" how did you know I was there"** it asked.

" I caught a glimpse of you when I left Vera's, plus I heard you step on a twig "I said. "better question would be why are you following me and who are you" **oh sorry" my names wormmon you see I need your help my friend lopmon was kidnapped by those things with a digimon helping them. along my other friend kurisimon I mange to get away but I can't stop them cause I'm to weak"** he said. "I see" I said " tell ya what we'll help you out"i said. **"really** he said. " yeah but let's do it in the morning okay cause I am tired" I said. **"yeah good point let's get some sleep"** as he jumped on my right shoulder and we walked off to find a place to spend the night. **"" the next morning.**

"you sure this it" I asked as walked down in the tunnel with wormmon on my shoulder with both Leomon and hackmon right next to me with andromon bringing up the rear. **"positive this is direction were I ran when I escaped "** wormmon said.

 **scene change** ** _no pov,_**

as alien Max was about gwen it tricked her. "now you wouldn't hurt old grandpa Max now would ya"he said as Gwen falters. giving enough time to knock her into a wall.as sub Ben came to her aid **_(A/n form hologram Ben is known as sub,ben while Ben in disguise will be known as Zaxon.)_** only for monster Max charged them when suddenly.

 **fist of the beast king!**. a voice yelled as monster Max was sent into the wall by an energy fist in the shop of a lion into rubbel they turned to a large lion man hybrid as well as a cyborg a small Dino and a worm with Zaxon. gwen was about respond in a incoherent sentence. only for pick up a scent as she grabbed sub,ben and ran off almost crashing into the make shift wall only for the watch to time out and them to land on their faces. you know you really should of waited for us Zaxon said as Gwen glared at him. "what are you doing here"gwen questioned."we here on a rescue mission

this little guy is wormmon" he said pointing to the worm on his shoulder"his friends have been captured by whatever have been replacing these old people he said. "okay but how do we get past this thing"sub,ben asked pointing to the barracad. "easy enough Andromon take it out" Zaxon ordered as the cyborg stepped forward **"yes sir** it said as its smaller arm began to spin with lightning cackling around it **Lightning blade!** it yelled as a blade of energy struck the barracad completely destroying it. "well done andromon" Zaxon praised. the Android digimon neatly noded its head and smiled. "well you guys coming or not"Zaxon asked? as he started to walk away gwen and "ben" looked at each other and shrugged and followed him.

"so what are you guys anyway you don't look like any creatures I've seen before" gwen asked? **we are digimon aka digital monsters beings composed of living data** **from the digital world** "leomon answered. okay but what about the big guy I saw back at the lake against those poachers the big guy with the cannons on his back"gwen asked? " **your looking at them"** hackmon answered. "what but you guys look nothing like it. **"that true however you see Zaxon has the power fuse us into one being**

 **the form you saw at lake was actually a fusion of myself Leomon and hackmon together we form HackmonX3"** andromon answered her response. "but how how does he do it she aske?

 **with a device know as the fusion loader they're given to people known as generals from what I know of we are the only army in the real world all the others are located in the digital".** suddenly Zaxon stopped "we're here "he said as they came upon an opening.every where you looked you could see were pods everywhere. "they must have everyone here" "ben"said. "Grandpa!"gwen yelled as went and got Max out. "ugh what happened to me?" he asked as he massaged his forehead. "you were put in a pod by aliens Zaxon said. as Max accidently opened the space ship's door behind him when he stumbled back a bit . "they've got aunt Vera" gwen yelled "we have to get them out of here Max said. all of of sudden, " **Heavy metal fire** " a yelled as blue fire shot at gwen and Max as both closed their eyes and waited for it to hit them. "not so fast" as they opened their only to see. Zaxon holding his hand out creating a force field as the flames dispersed. "why don't you come out now huh

Zaxon demanded. " **hehe not bad kid"** a voice said as a being walked at the tunnel was a large being. it was a human bbeing withe a metal skull for a head it hair was blue fire it wore no shirt and had chains wrapped around it's arms and upper body it wore leather jeans with flames on the did and its shoes had skulls on them. ** _(A/n look him up on wikapida if don't get what he looks like)_** with the rest aliens that kidnapped the people. they looked like slime but with organs visible with sharp teeth. "they've found the food supply we need to get them on the ship they've been marinating long enough"one of the aliens said. "marinating "gwen said surprised."we need to get them out here"max said. **your not going any where especially if you want these back** " he said pointing to a container that two of the slimes were holding behind him. with in it were two beings one was a was a large Cacoon like being with a red large horn on its head and a similar sized spike at his body with six removals with small spears at the end and small horns around it's head **_(A/n its kurisimon look him up on wikapida)_** the other was a bipedal largomorph with brown fur that's stripied pink around it's collarbone paws and the tips of its ears. it had long floppy ears and three horns on its head with black paws and pawpads. **"lopmon, kurisimon** **are you guys alright!"** wormmon yelled.

 **"wormmon thank goodness your alright"** lopmon said. **"indeed it's good to see you again my friend I'm glad you're alright my friend** kurisimon said. **"the big one was a challenge but I got them in the end"** the skull man laughed. "who the heck is this guy?"gwen asked as the info appeard in zaxons VR.

" _his name is skullmeramon a ultimate level digimon his special attack is heavy metal fire"_ Zaxon informed them. "what are you doing here skullmeramon" zaxon asked? **it's** **simple really I help the fellas catch these old people and give them these digimon in return I get free access to their ship and tech"** skullmeramon informed with a malicious grin. "guess it time kick slime tail gwen said. in flash of light she had transformed into a alien **Heatblast**! she yelled

"you take the Skullman I'll take the slime freaks" gwen said. "fine by me Leomon stay here and help her we'll draw skullmeramon away" he told them as ran off back into the tunnel.

 **"you boys stay here and deal with these chumps I'm going after the general** " skullmeramon said as he went after Zaxon.

 ** _scene change gwen's fight no pov,_**

"you know you guys really burn me up now I'm gonna return the favor" she as shot fire at them only for them to combine into one form

"you've mad a big mistake us Laynex live for the heat why do think we came to the desert in the summer " as it got read to attack it was stoped by Leomon slashing at it with his sword while doing no damage it did get them to falter. **"it would appear that your form is useless against them"** leomon said. "yea I guess your how ever it looks like your doesn't do much either gwen said. as she looked up to see a pipe that been burned by her attack. "hey I'll distract them when I the say the word hit that pipe with your best shot" gwen said **sure thing** he said. "good she said as she charged them at them punching them several times not doing any damage only to picked by the Laynex. " did you really think that would do anything" it said. "nope she smiled answered NOW! she yelled "

 **fist of the beast king** Leomon yelled as he shot a fist shaped lion head of his arm hitting the pipe making it burst on the Laynex only for one to get on the ship as Max got the last often residents off the ship only for it to blast of afterwards.

"we should get everyone to their condos before that realize what happened to them"max said. " **what about us** "lopmon asked? **"this cage is mad of digichrome the strongest metal in the digital world we'll have to wait for andromon and the others to get back"** Leomon

said. "in the meantime. time let's get everyone back in their homes" Max said "give me a few minutes and XLR8

will get it done "she said with a smile.

 **scene change Ben's pov,**

 **"get back here you little wimp**!"skullmeramon yelled

"catch us if you" Ben yelled

as they ran in to another opening near a chasem and stoped in the center.

 **"no where to run now huh boy "** Skullmeramon said.

"who said any thing about running ready guys ben asked? **"ready** they both said then let's go.

 **Digifuse!** I yelled.

"hackmon **( ready)** hackmon cried as he glowed.Andromon **(lock and load)** he yelled as he began to glow to. ( _begin fusion)_ as two became lights they began to fuse into one being to form **HackmonX2**

as hackmonx2 stood against skullmeramon ready to fight. **" so you guys can Digifuise doesn't matter you still to weak chumps. chain of pain **he yelled as one of his chains and arms like a whip "dodge it" i yelled as hackmonx2 barley manged to dodge. as the tip of his tail began to spin **,Bao laser!**

he yelled as a thin but powerful laser shot straight at skullmeramon to fast to dodge. **Heavy metal fire** he countered. As the two attacks collided creating a small explosion kicking up dust as hackmonX2 covered his eyes only to be attacked. **Blazing Iron Whip**

skullmeramon yelled from with in the smoke as multiple flaming chains wrapped all around but his left arm hackmonX3's body burning him badly " _crap he's got them caught what do we do now._ I thought to myself. as I closed my eyes and thought and that's when it hit me hackmonX2 the cliff!I yelled to him" " **huh"** he said as he looked at me and. that's when he caught on to my meaning. **"right** he said as grabed the chain with his left arm and pulled. pulling skullmeramon towards him." **wha-whaat** skullmeramon yelled! as he was pull towards hackmon

 **Blade of the Creed!** HackmonX2 yell3d as the large hidden blade in his left arm popped out as he delivering multiple slashes to skullmeramon ending with an upper slash that sent skullmeramon into the air. **arggh** skullmeramon yelled in pain as hackmon jumped above him ready to deliver the finishing blow **Spiral Fist!** HackmonX3

yelled as he strucked

skullmeramon in the chest

sending him into the chasm below. **" you think he survived that?"** hackmonX3

asked "I'd highly doubt it but if he did he won't be getting out for a while let's get back to the others they're probably finished with the slime creatures" I said. " **right** hackmonX3 nodded to him

 ** _scene changel_**

" **and I'm done** " andromon said.as he had just finished dismantling and collecting the cage that kurisimon and lopmon were stuck in "okay then reload Andromon" I said as andromon and the digichrome into the fusion loader with out any one noticeing me taking the digichrome leaving only me and hackmon left. as we walked up the others which inclued gwen,grandpa max,kurisimon,lopmon and wormmon. "so what are you guys going to do now"gwen asked the trio of digimon

 **"we don't know we arrived in this world a few months ago. and wandered around the desert until we were captured"** kurisimon said.

as the other two looked down."you could join up with us" I stated walking up to them. as i walked up to them but still remained a good few feet away as they turned to look at me. "we could use allies like you" I told them. "hold on they were just freed and you want them to join your army" Gwen asked? "it's your choice I said ignoring her as they looked at each other. **"were in"** kurisimon said as I noded to them." in that case reload" I said to them as they reload in the fusion loader. once it was done we turned around and began to walk away "wait a second gwen said why did you help us she asked?" I don't know what your talking about I said." back at the lake and once again today why did you help us.you a world famous hacker help us she asked? " becaues I felt like it I answered her. as I began to walk away as hackmon returned to the fusion loader as I activited stealth hide and disappeared leaving her with more questions than answers.

 **timeskip no pov,**

"well good bye don't be stranger's aunt vera said. as huged max and told gwen to be careful of those nasty aliens. she told gwen who looked at her with a small smile. as Ben was about enter the RV after giving vera a huge when Vera said something that mad Ben freeze. "oh and ben she said as he looked at her be careful on the road okay she said with a smile a wave and a known. look in her eyes. as his eyes widen slightly.befor smileing at her "thanks he said as he walked. into the RustBucket

as they drove off for the next adventure on the road.

 **meanwhile in the rustbucket .**

"I wonder what happened to that skullmeramon guy Zaxon fought gwen asked?

"I'm not sure but if what if Zaxon said is and he got thrown down into that chasem I doubt we'll him again" Max answered.

as Ben's eyes narrowed slightly. _hopefuly_ he thought to himself.

 **scene change at the bottom of a chasem .**

" **That chump general and pal's got lucky this time**. skullmeramon said to himself as he walked in to a small cavern in chasem filled with the Laynex's Tech

 **"but that doesn't matter anymore I got what I need not only did I get that tech I swiped from those slime freaks but they never noticed that I was feeding off the computers in those condos but also from the computers on in their ship."**

he grinned as he gave off a glow. **skullmeramon digivolve to Boltmon!**

in his place was a large Frankenstein like creature with green skin spikey red hair a metal head piece leather pants a large lighting bolt mark on his chest with bolts drilled in his skin and a large pair of boots with spikes on them and a large battal axe on its back. ** _(A/n just look him up on wikapida_** ) **" I may not be the smartest guy around but even I know how important this tech is to the plan and once the device is completed not even that chump general and his little friends will stop us. I just hope that singing fool does't screw up his part"** he as he gave an evil laughed that promised pain.

 ** _(A/N And we are done with this chapter don't forget to leave a review an your answer to the question at the top now let's ROLLOUT!_**


End file.
